


Not all ships have canons.

by 2iimplyCaptorvatiing



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2iimplyCaptorvatiing/pseuds/2iimplyCaptorvatiing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although it was sixteen years ago that Karkat Vantas and Nepeta Leijon were given life, it is only today that they are given a chance at true love. Will they be able to make it work, or will they let the opportunity slip from their grasps?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Birthday Present

Nepeta woke up with a frown on her face, feeling like she had forgotten something important. She looked around her dimly lit room, trying to remember what it was. Her room was much like one taken straight from a storybook, with the canopy bed, picture window, and large collections of stuffed animals scattered across the room, and she was the princess, being a petite doll of a girl, with a chiseled jawline, perfect eyebrows, and forest green eyes one could get lost in for hours. She had short curly brown hair, and mocha skin, making it easy for her to slip through the woods unseen, which was good because she loved to hunt. Almost every other weekend she would disappear for days at a time and come back with good cooking meat. In addition to her stuffed animals, Nepeta had a large easel in the corner and boxes of different kinds of paints and paintbrushes on a shelf next to the easel. Nepeta got out of bed and looked out the window, admiring the autumn view, when suddenly she remembered what she had forgotten. She put on a black t-shirt with her favourite design, the Zodiac symbol for Leo, as well as a pair of jeans and ran down the stairs to the kitchen, sitting impatiently at the kitchen table, bouncing up and down while she waited for her best friend, Equius, to wake up. Ever since her parents had died when she was a young child, Equius had taken care of her like she was his little sister, being incredibly protective of her, choosing who she could and couldn't be friends with and making sure she didn't get mixed in with the wrong crowds. Equius had taught her almost everything she knew, and has saved her from danger on multiple occasions. He was about 6'5" at the age of 19, heavily muscled, and had rich ocean blue eyes and shoulder-length chocolate hair, which complimented his Mediterranean complexion. After about 20 minutes Equius emerged from his room, carrying something behind his back in one hand. "Equius!" Nepeta exclaimed in delight as he entered the kitchen, and immediately tackling him with a hug. Equius caught her easily, and hugged her back. "Happy Birthday, Purrincess," he said softly, referring to her by his pet name for her. "How old are you again? 413?" Nepeta laughed and smacked Equius' shoulder. "No, silly! I'm 16 today!" "I knew that. Here, I got something for you. It's not a cat, like you wanted, but I hope you'll like it anyways." Equius smiled and pulled a neatly wrapped box from behind his back, setting it on the table before Nepeta and giving her a warm smile. Nepeta squealed and opened it, stopping to play with the ribbon as she took it off. "Equius, these are purrobably the most beautiful presents anyone ever gave me," she exclaimed as she pulled a pair of cat's eye earrings and a matching necklace out of the box. "Thank you so much!" Equius grinned and ruffled her hair. "You're quite welcome, Nep. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a prior engagement to attend. I will see you later, okay? Try not to do anything too lewd." Equius kissed her forehead, grabbed his stuff, and left the house. Nepeta put on the earrings and necklace, and started to head back to her room when there was a knock on the door. She figured it must be Equius having forgotten something, so she went to the door and opened it with a grin. "You silly thing," she purred, eyes half closed, "It's so irresponsible to leave things at home." "Um, I'm pretty sure I didn't leave anything here." Nepeta opened her eyes in surprise. That wasn't Equius, it was Karkat, the boy next door she had a crush on for the past three years. He was tall and lanky, his limbs a bit awkward for his body. He had crystal clear silver eyes that could resemble either a calm lake at dawn or a thunderstorm depending on his mood, tousled black hair, and freckles all over his translucent skin. In addition to being her neighbor, Karkat had been her second best friend after Equius since they were little, and he knew her like the back of his hand. His understanding of her antics was the only thing that kept him from bursting into laughter, although he looked like he was trying hard not to laugh. "Oh, Karkitty! I'm so sorry! I thought you were Equius!" Karkat had a smirk on his pale face, his silver eyes crinkling. "Well, that does make more sense than me leaving stuff at your house. I just stopped in to wish you a happy birthday and give you your present." Nepeta blushed deeply, feeling her whole face go red. "Karkat, you didn't have to get me anything." Karkat shook his head. "Yeah, I did. You got me a birthday present, so I had to repay the favor. Um, here. this is for you." Karkat got even more pale, if that was possible, and kissed Nepeta on the cheek. "When you open it, call me and tell me what you think, okay?" He turned and walked away, leaving Nepeta speechless in the doorway, wondering what had come over him and, more importantly, what was in the box. She went inside and opened the neat silver wrapping to reveal a diamond pendant in the shape of a cat atop a piece of paper that simply read, "Do mew want to go out with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Nepeta gasped at the note in front of her, blushing furiously at the thought of Karkat actually wanting to be with her. Ever since they were little, Nepeta had a crush on him and the very idea of her feelings being returned was almost enough to make her faint. She quickly composed herself and, looking into the mirror on the dresser, told her reflection, "You are good enough for Karkitty, which is why he gave you this note. You are more than just a fangirl, you are a strong independent young woman. Now go act like one and tell that boy you like him!" Nepeta fastened the necklace around her neck, stood up and, before she could doubt herself again, walked downstairs and headed across the street to Karkat's house. She took a deep breath when she reached the doorstep, closed her eyes, and rang the bell. Instead of Karkat answering the door, like she expected, his older brother Kankri flung the door open like he was expecting someone. "Cronus, you are nearly half an hour.....Oh. Hello Nepeta. I was not expecting you to be here. Is there anything I can help you with? Has Equius sent you to borrow a wrench again? Because I keep telling him that we don't have toolboxes lying at the ready for his beck and call, but he keeps insisting on-" "Hi Kankri! No, Equius didn't send me, I'm actually looking for Karkat. Is he home?" Nepeta knew that it was rude to interrupt people, but if she let Kankri talk, he would most likely keep lecturing her on the importance of independence and not relying on neighbors for help until Cronus actually DID arrive. "Oh. Well, I suppose, although I could probably be more beneficial to your knowledge than he, but he's in his bedroom. I could-" Nepeta pushed her way past Kankri and found her way to Karkat's room. It wasn't that hard, considering that his was the only room with "KEEP THE FUCK OUT" signs in three different languages posted on it. She knocked lightly and heard a muffled response. Confused, she knocked again, only to hear, "GO AWAY KANKRI. FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME, I HAVEN'T HEARD FROM YOUR FUCKASS BOYFRIEND. WHY WOULD I? NOW STOP BEING A BLISTERING WET BAG OF HORSESHIT AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE." Nepeta barely suppressed a laugh as she knocked for a third time, hoping that he would get up from whatever he was doing to answer the door. When he refused to respond, she opened the door to hear the soundtrack of "Twilight" blasting on his stereo. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT COMING IN MY ROOM, KANKRI? GO THE FUCK AWAY!" Karkat practically roared as he turned around in his swivel chair, eyes shut in frustration. "Um, I'm purretty sure that you never once told me not to come in your room, Karkitty," Nepeta purred with a grin, even though she was shaking badly. "Oh, shit. I'm sorry Nep, I didn't know it was you. Sorry for screaming at you, and for the profanity I guess. Are you here about the note? Because if you don't like me like that, it's cool. Just thought it might be a nice present is all. The note isn't really that important in the grand scheme of things, so-" "Shh. Yes," Nepeta could barely manage. "I do want to go out with mew. But what about Terezi? Won't she be kinda upset?" Karkat and Terezi had been going out, as far as Nepeta could tell, for the past three months which practically broke her heart.She knew it was petty to be jealous of a blind girl, but she couldn't help it. Even though Terezi's eyes were permanently ruined, tinted to a dark red colour from all of the scar tissue, she was incredibly beautiful even with the messed up eyes. She had bright red hair, and the pale skin with freckles that was so common to Irish girls. She was about 5'6", which meant that she was taller than Nepeta, but shorter than Karkat, and she had a figure like an hourglass to top it all off. Nepeta was barely 5'3", and was flat as a board in the chest department, so she had very little to offer, unless Karkat was a fan of plush rumps. Karkat blinked in confusion, "What about me and Terezi? Why would she be upset that I would date you? It's not like we're together or anything. That Strider fuckass started going out with her about a year back, so we're just friends." Nepeta heaved a sigh of relief that she hoped wasn't too audible. She was finally going to have Karkat all to herself! "Oh," she said, trying to keep from jumping up and down in jubilance, "In that case, I guess are we dating now? Because I have no clue how these things work, so. Does this mean that we're officially a couple?" Karkat looked at her happily, a genuine smile spreading across his face for the first time in a very long while. "I guess we are, Nep. How does it feel to be in a relationship?" She smiled at him, gazing into his eyes as she replied, "Purrfect."


End file.
